Craig Tucker
Craig Tucker is a character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and the quaternary antagonist. He was formerly one of the warriors of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep and is later part of Clyde's Fortress. For Craig's role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see Super Craig. For Craig's role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Incan Craig, Marine Craig, Youth Pastor Craig and Dark Mage Craig Appearance Craig wears a tan shirt and black pants. He has a brown cape and has a belt across his body with pouches. He wears a blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top and has a brown chinstrap made of fabric. Prominence *Call the Banners - One of the three warriors you must bring back to Kupa Keep. When you go to Craig's House, his dad will answer the door and tell you that he's isn't home because he's in detention. **Detention Sentence - Stuck in detention, you have to find the keys to break him out. *The Bard - Helps you get out of the basement after the bard runs upstairs. *Alien Abduction - Was shown getting an anal probe. *Attack the School - If on Cartman's side, he helps fight through the school, turns on Cartman and joins Clyde. *Beat Up Clyde - Secondary Boss. Quotes The Stick of Truth * "Being a traitor is awesome. You guys are missing out." * "Now, let's see how you fare against the Dark Lord's chief assassin and a COW!" (Starting a battle against Craig and one Nazi Zombie Cow) * "Now, let's see how you fare against the Dark Lord's chief assassin and some COWS!" (Starting a battle against Craig and some Nazi Zombie Cows) * "Let's rumble." * "Hold on, it's almost there." * "Hey, no fair. guys! I can't let these things go. Just hold on till I'm done." (After disposing one Nazi Zombie Cow). * "You guys are dicks." (After disposing all Nazi Zombie Cows) Fractured But Whole Battle * "Fuck me? Fuck you!" Facebook Messages Boss Battle After you get past the gate in Clyde's lair, Craig will be in the room up on the other floor. He will have two Nazi Zombie cows raised up on your floor and begin to raise the third, you can get rid of the other two by shooting the lantern and farting on the flames near Stan's door who then cuts the rope, and then using Nagasaki to let Ike in and farting on the now on fire rope. Sometimes during the fight, he creates multiple clones of himself which he does at least twice. Gallery Craig Character Card.jpg|Character Card Screen Shot 2014-02-24 at 3.58.49 PM.png|Craig while in detention. ("Heeeeere they come!") Craig Tucker.png|Craig during "The Bard". Craig armory.png|Craig replacing Clyde at the armory after being busted out of detention. Craig beat up clyde1.jpg|Craig during "Beat up Clyde" before attacking the player. Craig Clone Army.jpg|Craig's clone army. craig.png|Craig in battle. blackcraig.png|Black Craig clone. asiancraig.png|Asian Craig clone. This feels so wrong.png|Craig getting anal probed. Trivia *Craig, along with The New Kid, are the only characters to "level up". When you approach the school during "Detention Sentence", Craig mentions he is a level 6 thief. In "The Bard", he states he is level 12. In "Beat Up Clyde", he is level 14. *Craig is shown to have blonde-ish brown hair in the quest "Alien Abduction." In the show, however, his hair is shown to be black. It should be noted that it is very likely that this could be an error done by the game's developers. *The reason Craig took over the armory is because Cartman thinks he sounds exactly like Clyde, which Craig firmly denies. * It is revealed in Craig's Facebook messages that he had a girlfriend, but is now single. This is rather odd, since Craig had made no mention in the game (Or the show, for that matter) before that he had one. And after the game's events, Craig was also openly gay, leaving this oddity unanswered indefinitely. *After you complete the "Find Jesus" side quest, a girl in the park next to Priest Maxi says: "Craig is so hot. Like he just doesn't give a fuck!” out of nowhere. *He calls himself Feldspar in "Detention Sentence". *Cartman calls him a level 12 thief at the end of Call the Banners. but in Detention Sentence, He calls himself a level 6 thief. Category:Humans Category:KKK Members Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Friendable Characters Category:Merchants Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Thieves Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Friends Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer